The invention relates to a system and a method for controlling access by individuals to physical units. In particular, the invention relates to a system and a method, with which individual access privileges can be allotted to individuals and managed.
The management of access rights or rights of use can be found in the field of technology in many places. By way of example, there are complex access rights hierarchies and schematics in the management of access privileges in computer systems. There, an individual identified by the computer system by means of a secret ID or biometric data, is granted access to services or data of the computer system. If, however, the granted rights or privileges are not sufficient for carrying out a requested action, this action is prevented through technical measures.
Furthermore, locking systems are known, with which a locking means is identified for controlling access, in order to check access to a function, e.g. access to a domain. With systems of this type, it is frequently assumed that the carrier of the locking means is also the authorized party for requesting the respective function. Corresponding concepts can also be found in the field of vehicle locking systems, in particular with keyless entry and keyless go systems. There, a user carries a vehicle key, referred to as an ID transmitter. This ID transmitter contains encoded data, by means of which a vehicle can verify the authorization of the ID transmitter (not necessarily the carrier of the ID transmitter) to exercise functions. Therefore, if the ID transmitter is given to another user, then the other user is likewise able to execute and actuate the vehicle functions with the ID transmitter.
In the field of access systems for vehicles, numerous different management systems are known for allowing access to vehicles. By way of example, US 2013/0259232 A1 describes a system for coupling or pairing a cellular telephone to a vehicle, in order to be able to activate vehicle functions with the cellular telephone.
DE 10 2011 078 018 A1 describes another system for executing vehicle functions, wherein a telematics center carries out a part of the communication with the vehicle.
US 2012/0164989 relates to another method and system for a wireless locking function for a vehicle.
EP 1 910 134 B1 describes a system having a central management, which distributes data packages as a key to mobile access devices.
The known systems and methods, which enable access to technical devices, have disadvantages, however. With some of the systems, it is possible to generate or call up an authorization for access to technical devices, or to execute functions with technical devices, such as computers, smartphones or suchlike, such that attackers can obtain unauthorized access to devices (e.g. vehicles) or their functions.
The object of the invention is to provide a secure and flexible system and method, in order to enable an expanded privileges management for access to physical units.